Like A Chameleon
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: For that split second, as brown eyes locked with each other, Quinn felt her face get as red as Logan’s shirt… dedicated to Andres. It's done, dude…
1. Red Shirt, Red Cheeks

**A/N: I'm sitting in the library, and I'm bored out of my mind. Speaking of which, is spitting out crazy ideas…I swear. So, my friend has been nagging me to write this since he's such a Quinn fan. So, this story is for him.**

**I thought it would be different to write about a different pairing. Change is good, right?**

* * *

**Like A Chameleon**

**Red Shirt, Red Cheeks**

She sat in her dorm/lab just wondering.

The brunette did that a lot lately, lately equalling over a span of seven days. She usually turned to science for some kind of cure…some kind of solution, but even that didn't seem to satisfy her. How could one person be so complex, but so simple to read?

She had spent countless nights just trying to figure it out.

"God, why is this so hard?" she asked, as she took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. Her jealously of Maria forced her to break up with Mark, but there was something missing.

_Someone, perhaps? _

_Red_

Monday morning she noticed him wear red. Red was his best colour, she would admit. It would contrast nicely with his tanned skin, and his obviously toned body, as the girls giggled while flirting with him. She could sit at the table and stare at the light brown sticky liquid in her cup, and took a small sip.

"You okay?"

The brunette looked up, the once distant look in her eyes disappearing.

"Yeah," she tried to smile. "Just mentally studying for that chemistry test…"

"You don't need to study," her friend laughed. "You'll ace it, like always. Well, I have to meet Lola, Chase and Michael for some last minute studying."

"Oh, that's fine… Have fun."

The blonde turned to leave, as the science genius redirected her line of vision. How convenient. It goes to that _red _shirt. It looked so good on him, it was almost ridiculous. That defied all of logical thinking and soon she began to ponder if some naturally looked better than others.

"Quinn!"

"Oh, huh? …what?" she asked, dazed. "What can I do for you, Zoey?"

"Nothing…it's just that you've been a bit spacey. You sure you're dealing with breaking up with Mark? I mean, you did date him for almost three years…"

A pang of sadness hit her as she played with a lock of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in class later, okay?"

Zoey smiled, and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Okay, sure…"

She watched her friend leave and soon she couldn't see seen again. Still she pondered that question, how could one colour have so much effect? Quinn sighed, taking out a piece of paper and would thoroughly analyze this so she wouldn't risk insanity.

"Can Others Humans Look Better Than Others?" a familiar voice read from over Quinn's shoulders. He sat down and smirked, as she rolled her eyes. "I'll answer that for you. Yes. Other humans can look better than others. I'm living proof of that…"

She looked unamused by his answer, but it was unamusing and tried to keep a straight face to avoid laughing. Typical Logan Reese answer.

"Will there ever be a day in which your head will be downgraded to normal size?"

"In English that means…"

Quinn stood up, with her hands on her hips.

"You have a freakishly big head. Fix it," she clarified, with slight attitude in her voice.

"Ouch," he replied, faking hurt. "…you hurt me, Quinn. Right there."

Now, it was her turn to smirk, "Good, my job has been done."

Before another word was said, Logan reached her over and kissed on the cheek. Time stopped for her and that very moment, and when he moved away, PCA seemed normal around, but no words could come out of her mouth.

"See, Quinn. I have that affect on everyone," he pointed out, although in the back on his mind he wandered why on Earth he would do something so impulsive as to kiss Quinn…even if it was just a simple cheek kiss. His face grew into a cocky smile. "I leave them all speechless…"

She narrowed her eyes, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I've got a chemistry test to pass if you don't mind…" she said, breezing by him. Quinn stopped when she felt something gently grab her arm.

"You and me, both…"

Quinn gently yanked her arm out of his grasp, and walked off leaving him there. She was red hot with anger. How dare Logan group her with the likes of a bimbo looking for a 15-second fix! Quinn was nothing like that. As if. _Like that shirt. That red shirt._ Some people never changed. That was her conclusion, and for once she didn't need that analysis after all.

She hurried into the science building, making a left turn at towards the familiar science room.

"Ah, Ms. Pensky…how nice of you to join us," Mrs. Birdwell said, with an undertone of annoyance.

"For the last time, yes! My hair is naturally bushy!"

Quinn took the time to take her seat towards the front window.

"Are you sure? No chemicals, perms—"

"No, Mrs. Birdwell. I've have this since age five!"

After five minutes, Mrs. Birdwell spoke announcing another student's arrival.

"Ah, Mr. Reese. Take your seat, please. We're about to start…" the teacher said in the same annoyed tone, although Logan was her star pupil.

Lola leaned in whispering behind her, "Why were you so late? You're usually first one here."

Quinn sighed, _If only she knew…_

"I was just putting the finishing touches on one of my Quinnventions…" she lied, getting out her writing utensils. She would be done in ten…twenty minutes tops.

"Oh, ok," the blossoming actress complied, and turned her attention to Mrs. Birdwell.

Logan gave a lazy shrug as he took his seat beside Chase.

For that split second, as his brown eyes burned through her own, Quinn could only graze the place where Logan's lips had been on her face. She felt her cheeks go as red as Logan's shirt…

* * *

**A/N: Here you go. My friend dared me to write a LoganxQuinn story. So, I did. I hate backing down from stuff. Hope you guys like it, even the majority are for DL. There will be at least ten colours I'm writing about. **

**REVIEW!**

**Next Colour: Green**

**-Erika**


	2. Not Envious

**A/N: Next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Zoey 101, or any songs mentioned. This applies to the whole story. Only 5 reviews… -sigh- thanks to the people that took the time to actually leave me a review… **

* * *

**Like A Chameleon**

**Not Envious**

_Green_

She always liked green.

At the age of two, she was able to conclude that _green_ was indeed the product of blue and yellow.

Almost any shade would make her smile.

Her toes were painted lime green, along with her nails and she and her roommates got ready for class in the morning. Quinn stood in the mirror, with her straight brunette locks and her green and white tank top, hugging her figure perfectly. She didn't even know she _had_ a figure. A beige mini skirt would emphasize the leanness of her legs, and green with fake dark green stones sandals with a slight heel would sit nicely on her feet.

"Oh, wow. Quinn, you look so pretty," Zoey complimented, stuffing her biology book, along with the chemistry book in her bag.

"It's not too much?"

"Nah…"

Lola walked in from the bathroom with a dreamy smile, "As of last night, I'm Michael's girlfriend!"

"Awesome!" Zoey said, with a smile, and a sweep of lip gloss on her lips.

"Congrats, Lola…" the brunette said, straightening a lime headband on her head. Quinn felt a small pang of sadness hit her from the pit of her stomach. If only she could be someone's special someone. Obviously, that germ didn't work because Mark was kissing Maria full-time now, and she was conveniently put out into the cold. _How nice._

Only metaphorically, of course because California was sunny all year round, with the exception of the few thunder storms that managed to roll by…

"I know… he kissed me on the beach, under a full moon and everything," Lola gushed, as the three girls walked around campus to the usually breakfast table to meet the boys.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and pulled out a heart-shaped locket. "Look at what he gave me…"

"It's beautiful, Lola," Quinn smiled, almost forcing a smile. Zoey and Lola's talking seemed so far away now, when in reality they were standing right beside her. She was ecstatic for Lola and Michael, seeing as they were her friends, but for once she wished she could be put in that position of happiness.

Quinn wished she could feel the happiness she did almost three years ago.

Had it really been that long? Three years?

"I think he may be the one, you guys…" Lola said, as they sat down with their breakfast trays.

It was an ugly feeling welling up inside her, although Quinn was great at masking it with biting into an apple.

"Quinn, you okay…"

"Mhm," she replied, and smiled.

"Okay, if you're sure…"

Now, Quinn was too occupied with consuming her breakfast to be _green _with jealousy…

x x x x x x x

"Why did I do that?" he asked himself. Sure, he had no problems with kissing girls whether it be a blonde, brunette or even a red-head, but that question would buzzed in his head during basketball practice, during the chemistry test, and all night into this morning. "It wasn't even on the lips, but I…kissed her!"

"Stop talking to yourself. It's not healthy," his friend and roommate playfully chastised.

Another teen walked in, "You've been asking that question a million times now, stop it…"

Logan Reese was frustrated with himself. Why did he do the things he did? Last week, he gave Firewire a wedgie and left him hanging by his underwear in the boys' locker room, because they said something mean about _her_. Two weeks ago, it was Mark Delfiggalo that received the wedgies, and was stuffed into a basketball net…again. It usually wasn't like that. He usually chose not to waste his time with things as petty as that because he only had three goals in life: get as rich as possible (a supermodel wife didn't hurt), become a director and a good one too, and meet David Hasselhoff.

"I kissed someone…"

Chase and Michael looked at each other. Michael laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Sorry, but that isn't exactly 'breaking' news," he replied, using air-quotes. "You've swapped spit with almost every sophomore girl in the school…"

"With the exception of Stacy," Chase put in, as he grabbed his chemistry book. Logan made a grossed-out face.

"Uh, no. Not happening…"

"Oh, come on. She thinks you're 'hot and spicy'…" Chase teased. Logan was less than amused.

"Tell Zoey that you're insanely madly in love with her, and that you were about to gouge Danny's eyes out…then you tease me, kay?" he somewhat snapped, and turned away. "I think I'm losing it…"

"Ok, ok fine, let's think about this rationally for a minute, okay?" Michael chimed in, as he thought about it. "Who did you kiss?"

He sighed deeply before looking at them and answering, "It was on the cheek, but still. I can't believe I kissed…"

"You can't believe you kissed?"

"Here's a clue, okay? She's a brunette and freakishly smart…"

Chase and Michael's eyes widened like saucers. What the—

"What? Get out, dude!"

"You…kissed Quinn? Our Quinn?" Chase had to question again. Logan…and Quinn? Not that there was anything with that, but it was kind of a shock. "You…and Quinn? _Quinn Pensky?_"

"Yes!" he answered, running a hand through his light brown curls. "Do you see how twisted that is? And you know what the scary thing is? Do you really wanna know?! Because, I'm starting to scare myself…"

Chase and Michael could only watch their friend's emotional turmoil.

"…I kind of want too again…"

"Wow, I really don't know what to say," the green-eyed teenager said, almost feeling bad. "…but can I be honest with you?"

"Um, okay?"

Michael stroked his chin, "Why did you give Mark a wedgie and stuff him in a basketball hoop?"

Logan asked himself that question too. Why did he do that? It was because Mark rubbed him the wrong way, so he spent the last day and a half convincing himself that that was the answer. That was it. Mark Delfiggalo rubbed Logan the wrong way, and when he couldn't take it, he dealt with it.

He shrugged absent-mindedly, "Kicks."

The three boys walked out of their dorm, closing it behind them.

"There's only one reason you would do that, besides personal entertainment," Chase concluded. "I'm sorry, but it appears you've got it bad for Quinn."

Logan stopped dead in his tracks, _"What?"_

"You heard me. Mike is crazy for Lola. I like Zoey, fine I admit it, and you, my friend, like Quinn…"

Logan was silent, and until a plan popped into his head. He would do the one thing he was going to do to prove that he didn't like Quinn. It wasn't right. One of those stupid _High School Musical_ songs for once made sense. He would keep the status quo at Pacific Coast Academy, and if it killed him…

He would laugh in Death's face…

But he was determined to prove he didn't in fact like Quinn, or having any feelings for her.

**What's the matter? Afraid to love again?**

_No, now shut up, so I can prove a point…_

**Oooh, someone's touchy…**

_SHUT IT!_

Logan would do the one thing he knew was damn good at.

A smirk grew on his face…

x x x x x x x

"Hey beautiful," Michael greeted her with a kiss on the lips, which Lola happily accepted, smiling against his lips, and they pulled apart. "Hey Zoey, Quinn…"

"Hey…" the two said in unison.

"So, how are you ladies doing this morning?" Chase questioned, popping a grape from Zoey's plate in his mouth. Zoey playfully swatted his shoulder, and laughed, which made him laugh too.

"We're good. What's happening at Maxwell Hall lately?" Quinn asked, with a genuine smile this time.

"_River Below_ is what happened," Michael answered, with a slight sigh. "That's like Chase's theme song now…"

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, and besides…have you heard the guitar in that song? It's insane! I'd break my fingers playing that…"

"Dustin got me attached to that song. It's catchy. Seriously," Zoey admitted, with a small smile. "Rejected, since day one…"

"…my name is bastard son."

"…I've been damned."

"So, many times I've lost count…"

"Okay, as much I like your 'duet'," Lola admitted with a laugh. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but…where's Logan?"

"He seems to have disappeared on us…I guess," Chase answered, and caught the glance Michael was giving him. Quinn stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder, suddenly not feeling as she did five minutes ago. She stood up, visibly pale. Chase was the first to actually notice. "Quinn, you don't look too good. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've got something to take care of before class starts so I'll see you all later," she announced and walked off.

The rest of the gang decided to drop it, knowing that 'something' could be anything…

x x x x x x x

She walked to her intended destination, until _he_ distracted her.

Giggling and a couple moans were heard, and being the curious person she was, Quinn decided to find the source. When she did, she almost wished she didn't. Almost, because it was stupid of her to think that a simple kiss on the cheek meant anything. For someone with a straight A average, she felt incredibly stupid at this moment.

It was stupid to think a kiss from Logan Reese had any sentimental value. She almost thought that, and she was grateful he had brought her back into reality, where things were true, and if it was too hard to bear…then that was your loss. When life handed her lemons, she would shrug it off and conduct an experiment to see if citric acid generated electricity.

The harsh truth was staring her in the face.

Logan and a girl she knew quite well were making out, quite heavily. It was bad enough that she hated the other brunette with every fibre of her being, but…

It was fine with her. Really.

"Now, now…we'll keep this our dirty little secret, right?"

"Sure, my lips are sealed…"

"Good to know…"

Quinn was fine with it. It was how she operated, just letting things roll off her back.

She turned on her heel, walking in the direction of chemistry class, ten minutes before it started. A nasty feeling began brewing inside of her.

Her head hurt, and could feel the tears sting back of her eyes.

What was there to cry about? One heartbreak was more than enough.

She felt the tears force their way out, but she would keep them in. She would keep all of the tears wanting to be shed for no reason, because honestly…

…was that really worth crying over?

A tear managed to roll down as Quinn whipped it away.

She would walk up with her head held high because Quinn Pensky was not one to be envious.

Another tear made its way down her face, and once again she got rid of it. She quietly sniffled.

Science had no room for fantasies. It was all about the facts. The facts were final and definite in the centre of her mind, as she neared the science building once again for a morning devoted to learning about chemistry.

_Facts. Facts. Facts. _

The fact of the matter was if Newton was the founder of physics, chemistry and calculus, and it was Darwin who came up with the theory of Natural Selection, then…

The fact was Quinn's favourite colour was lime green, because she liked it, not because it was the universal colour of envy and jealousy.

Quinn Pensky was _not envious_ at all.

And she was sure she didn't have any feelings for Logan Reese at all…

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter Two. Hope you liked, and it's official that I like QL, as much as DL. Anyway, review. It's slightly longer than the first, so tell me what colour I should do for the next chapter. Just so you know, this chapter takes place the day after the Red one.**

**Tell me what you think and what the next colour should be. When you're done, check out Letters To You after this, if you haven't.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika **


	3. Hoodies & FilpFlops

**A/N: Next chapter. Enjoy. Nothing to say much anyway. Hollywood Rivalries is complete, and Love's Power: Rediscovered is updated so check it out.**

**Music:**** 'Kiss Me Fool' by Fefe Dobson.**

* * *

**Like A Chameleon**

**Hoodies and Flip-Flops**

_Blue_

Fulton Hall, Room 101, was quiet as Zoey and Lola slept. Quinn stirred in her bed, and jumped up with a start. She gripped her bed with sweaty palms, and reached over grabbing her glasses, and putting them on. She was at PCA, where her friends were, and everyone that liked her.

Quinn fell back, staring at the bottom of Lola's top bunk. Everyone around her was so happy, and they seemed to be pairing up. Lola and Michael were together all the time, but Chase and Zoey were bound to get together, although Rebecca's presence hovered over the two like a storm cloud. Through the storm, Quinn knew though.

Where did that leave her?

Would there ever be someone to love her as well?

Would she be the odd one out?

The alarm clock glowed with the time, _3:19 am, _casting a red glow slightly, but more on Zoey's side of the room. Quinn carefully got out of bed, and watched her roommates sleep peacefully. She had to get some air, and clear her head. As smart as she was, the realization dawned on her.

Quinn didn't have the answers to all of life's many questions, and no experiment would change that.

With blue flip-flops, and a silent click was gone. The lounge was dark, yet she could see her flip-flops clearly through the darkness. No wonder she hated blue, it was the colour of depression, but right now…she simply didn't want to object.

Quinn made it outside, the fountains incessantly spewing out water for decoration. Who would see that at 3 in the morning? Honestly.

She looked up at the sky. People always had a misconception of the sky being black, but she was sure it was a velvety navy blue, with a few stars dotted on it to make it have some kind of twisted beauty. She knew better, oh God, how she knew. During the day, the sky would be a soft light blue, a few fluffy going by, but that was it. They were all _fucking_ misconceptions.

She sighed, letting the tears flow freely, as she sat on the cool sand of the beach…

It was a chain reaction, very simple to explain actually when it was thought through thoroughly. Blue was a colour, depressing in all aspects. She was depressed, and hated it so much. Just like she hated people that twisted the theory of Evolution around.

She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on top of them. Still the tears would roll, and she didn't care.

Yes, Quinn Sophia Pensky hated the colour _blue_…

x x x x x x x

He would walk around campus, with just a blue hoodie on because it was slightly windy.

His roommates were asleep, and the dorm advisor was too stupid (in his opinion) anyway. Girls were so confusing, and it was almost scared. Like he would really admit he was scared. Ok, maybe he was but with good reason. He had seen all day yesterday, and he saw her in a new light. Kissing his friend's ex didn't work either. Chase and Michael didn't help either.

Chase would mutter something about saving Zoey from a giant cookie. He didn't bother listening to the things Michael said in his sleep, they were just downright weird.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his mind travelling to that morning two days ago. He really didn't plan this. Logan Reese planned a lot of things: how many girls were going to fight over him, the brand of gel he would use to style his hair, etcetera, but never this…even that came as a shock.

It was three am and he was tired, but his feet were taking him somewhere.

In the three years girls roamed at once all-boy Pacific Coast Academy, he had tried to establish male dominance. God, did he ever try, yet the girls managed to get ahead of him every time, combined Zoey Brooks' leadership, and Quinn Pensky's strangely high IQ. It was frustrating.

Somehow, he was taken to the beach, and just for a split second, he stopped breathing…

_Crap._

x x x x x x x

She wiped away her tears, and looked up, feeling someone stand there. _Great. _He would stand there with nothing but a hoodie. The colour: a navy blue.

"Mind if I sit?" he questioned, returning to his old self, cocky smirk and all. Quinn didn't faze him. He wouldn't let her. An internal battle raged inside of Quinn, and took every restraint in her not to cry. Though she promised not to do that, it seemed that was all she was doing lately.

She scooted away from him, "The country was built on democracy, so where you sit doesn't matter to me…"

Logan sat beside her, starting into the water as it crashed against the rocks. Quinn drew little patterns in the sand with her finger as a cold wind blew past her, and she shivered, standing up.

"Here…" he offered his hoodie to her. That was just him being a gentleman. Nothing else. Quinn looked from him to the fabric of clothing. He gave her a half-smile. "I didn't put any anthrax in this. You're cold, so take it."

"Uh, thanks," she replied, with a hint of uncertainty, and she took it anyway, putting it on. She could feel the cold sand between her toes. "I have a question for you. Why are you the way you are?"

Logan looked genuinely confused, "Is that a trick question?"

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. "Answer it because I want to know."

"I don't know. I don't really think about deep things like that. Doesn't mean I can't be deep. I just choose not to," he answered, finally. The wind picked up, blowing Quinn's brunette hair in all directions. The moonlight highlighted her face when at the right moments, especially her eyes. Logan always heard that stupid saying 'the eyes are the window to the soul' and it just had to be today, but it decided to rear its ugly head in the depths of his subconscious.

"Oh…" she replied, looking at Logan, and then turning away. Logan looked at her.

"Just out of curiosity, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn lied, staring down at those dreaded flip-flops. Why did they have to be blue of all the colours in the world? Why blue? _No, I'm not fine. I'm so heartbroken and shattered, you probably wouldn't understand if it came and bit you in butt, _she wanted to scream at him. Quinn wanted to just break down there, but instead she would stick to those three little words. _Final answer_. "Not to sound insulting, but why do you all of a sudden care?"

"Well, am I not supposed to care?"

"Not really. What are you doing out here?" she questioned, staring him directly in the eye. Quinn directed her gaze elsewhere. "Not that you would tell me anyway, so forget I asked…"

"Quinn, are you…crying?"

She quietly sniffled, and took off the hoodie, and handed it back to him, "Thanks, Logan…but I have to go."

He was left dumbfounded, as she took the flip-flops off her feet, feeding them to the ocean. Quinn hated them, and was surprised she even chose to wear those things. They were comfortable, but hated those filp-flops and watched the ocean pull them away from her, as she stood barefoot.

"Why did you do that?"

She replied with a sad smile, "There's a logical explanation for that. It's simple: I hate the colour."

She wordlessly turned on her heel, walking away from him. It hurt so badly. They were so two different worlds, and it's not like he would ever pay attention to her.

Little sobs escaped her, as Quinn sat on the couch of Fulton Hall's lounge. Her feet hurt, her head felt like lead, and her heart ached.

**Your feelings are out of control, Quinn. **

**What are you going to do?**

**What if you and Logan Reese could have been?**

The tears spilled down her cheeks, as she hugged herself all alone. Quinn knew she had friends, but never had she felt so alone in her life…

Yes, Quinn hated the colour blue.

* * *

**A/N: This is the darkest thing I have ever written. This is actually my favourite one, so I expect some reviews for this. So, and listen to the song as you read. I did it as I wrote, and my brain managed to spit this out, so it works. Try it. I just want to clear that Logan wasn't naked because I used the line, 'nothing but a hoodie'. I just want to put more emphasis on that.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika**


	4. Tickled Yellow

**A/N: New chapter. I'm here to corrupt another colour. Enjoy. Lots of you voted yellow so here you are. **

* * *

**Like A Chameleon**

**Tickled Yellow**

_Yellow_

She knew it was a cheerful colour.

She felt unstoppable, like she could invent the next atomic bomb if she wanted to, and no one would stop her. Not that she ever contemplated that, because in reality it was actually twisted and inhumane. Contrary to being depressed last night, she was actually cheerful even though four hours of sleep didn't do much, but it was better than nothing.

"Quinn, seriously, you have to end it with Mark…"

"I have ended it… all three years of it. I think slapping him made that perfectly clear," Quinn said, sadly, and Lola gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze. "It's okay though because I know he's a jerk. All the things he said…"

"Just like a certain jerk, you've been hanging out with?"

"Lola, stop it," she warned, although a blush came to her cheeks. "I don't think I'll ever find anyone though."

Lola scoffed. How could Quinn even think that? Sure, she was quirky in a sense, and she could make you break out in itchy hives for a week, but the actress thought her friend was pretty. Quinn didn't know what was going on with her head these days. She wasn't upset or even the least bit depressed, but now she was just confused.

"Why do you think that?"

"Think about it, everyone's pairing up. You're with Michael, and we all know Chase and Zoey are bound to get together sometime," she explained with a sigh. The two girls got up from their table. For once, they were alone. The bell rang. "See you later. I have photography. The one class that doesn't require a lot of brainpower."

Lola laughed, "Right. Well, I have drama class so we'll talk, okay?"

The two girls hugged, and God, did Quinn ever feel on top of the world. She pulled apart, and almost instantaneously, her mood soured when she bumped into him…

x x x x x x x x

"Chase, stop moving!" Zoey instructed, with a laugh. They were getting their last-minute art project done. There was only fifteen minutes until Chase had photography with Logan and Quinn. Michael and Zoey would be in psychology class. Lola had drama class.

"Maybe if you scratch my nose, I'll stop…"

"I'm not scratching anything, Mister," she said, with a playful glare and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I guess we're not getting this painting done…and I know you care about grades. So, the model says: please scratch his nose because it's itchy."

Zoey rolled her eyes, gently scratching his nose, and their proximity was so close. He gently took her hand in his as they moved closer.

"You know, there's something I've waiting to do to you ever since you came to PCA," Chase confessed with a whisper. Zoey felt her heart quicken, and her face get hot.

"What about Rebecca?"

"She means nothing. She's my ex, remember?"

Zoey laughed quietly as he stood placing his hands on her hips. It was as if a magnetic force were pushing the two together. Zoey had quickly done the math this morning as she flashed back to all Chase's past relationships (Lola and then Rebecca), and how she was quick to tell Trisha that she was his girlfriend.

Surely, there had to be a reason, and now she knew…

She felt her arms snake around his neck, and they fit perfectly.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face, and he leaned in. She felt the reality of the situation and soon Zoey leaned in just wondering what it would feel like to have her best friend's lips on hers.

The feeling as their lips mixed together was…indescribable.

It made every hair on their bodies stand up on end, as an adrenaline rush was sent coursing through their bodies. The kiss deepened as Chase's tongue caressed hers, and she was crazy not to give in. Zoey couldn't resist, as her hands combed through his hair. Chase's hands traced all-too familiar figure. When they couldn't breathe anymore, they pulled apart.

"Wow…"

Zoey nodded, and she smiled, intertwining their fingers. Chase's shock wore off, and he matched her smile by smiling too.

"Yeah… that pretty much sums it up," she smiled, and kissed him again…

x x x x x x x x x

She felt confident.

She was the kind of person that wouldn't let things faze her, because she had built immunity. Seeing him was no different. She would let it roll.

"I told you there was nothing to say," she replied, with a slight glare. "Or would you like a replay of this morning."

"Quinn, please. Maria broke up with me last night. Please, can't we talk about this?"

"It's a pity how you've had a run-in with karma," she replied, with a smile. "Get away from me, Mark."

"Not until we've actually talked about it," he said, adamantly. Quinn was about to make a comeback she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, and his lips kiss her cheek for the second time that week. She looked up, and was secretly grateful. The fact that he smelled really good didn't hurt either.

She had seen him, but today hadn't paid a lot of attention.

With a white muscle shirt, beige parachute pants, and a canary yellow button-up shirt, it made him look almost soft, and natural. He gave Quinn a subtle wink.

"Hey babe, I've been looking all over you," he said, and nodded towards Mark. "This guy bothering you?"

Quinn felt strangely relaxed in Logan's arms, playing the part of the girlfriend.

"Not anymore," she replied, interlocking their hands.

"Good, because nothin's too good for my girl," he replied, kissing her hair. Logan directed his gaze towards Mark. "How about I walk my girl to class, or your ass can be acquainted with my foot… It's your choice, Mark."

Mark raised an eyebrow and then turned, walking away until he was no longer out of sight. Logan let go of her, and she turned to him, with a grateful smile.

"What did you choose to rescue me?"

Logan shrugged with a smirk and they walked to photography class. The one class they had together besides English, and Chemistry.

"It's simple, Pensky," he smirked at her, brushing a strand of hair from her black thinned-glasses. He actually preferred the glasses on her, because to him, they only made her essence brighten. He'd never tell anyone though. "I felt like it."

"Oh," she said, with a smile. She grabbed his arm to stop him. Logan turned to her, and his brown eyes widened with shock as a pair of lips were pressed on his. It awakened a new lit fire in him, and for once Logan Reese didn't know how to react to the shock.

She pulled away with a grin.

"W-What was that for?" he forced himself to ask. Quinn laughed.

"The logic is pretty simple, and I almost didn't need to think," she answered, with a chuckle. "I felt like it, Logan."

He could only stand rooted to his spot, and his face would redden to a shade of red he never knew he had…

She turned on her heel, flouncing into photography class with every bounce in her step. This was better than actually concocting a successful Quinnvention.

Yes, Quinn Pensky was sure yellow was a bright and cheerful colour. 100 percent sure.

As she walked into the photography room, she couldn't help but be _tickled yellow_.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm done now. Even through a bit of CZ in there. Nothing to say but thanks for the reviews I've received.**

**REVIEW!**

**What colour should I do next?**

**-Erika**


	5. Purple Stargazers

**A/N: Chapter Five of Like A Chameleon. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. It made my day. So thanks. Because I'm in a good mood, I'll give you chapter 5 earlier than usual.**

* * *

**Like A Chameleon**

**Purple Stargazers**

_Purple_

"Oh my God, you didn't!" Lola Martinez shrieked in utter surprise. Zoey was confused, but surprised as well. "Zoey and Chase finally got together, but you…and _Logan_? Nothing wrong with that, but it's just hard to process."

"You kissed Logan… the guy that called you, um, the 'forbidden four-letter-word'?" the blonde questioned, as they walked into Fulton Hall, and took a seat. The three girls were beat from school, and now they were just going to rest. Quinn fiddled with the corner of her purple PCA shirt. She looked away. Yeah, she kissed him, but that was completely out of impulse, right?

Quinn knew she was never the impulse type. She always had things planned out, and in order. Kissing Logan was out of impulse, and nothing more.

Noticing Quinn's suddenly quiet state, Lola snapped her fingers in the genius' face, and soon she was sucked into reality. Lola and Zoey looked at each other, and then at Quinn.

"Yes, I kissed him, okay?" she admitted, with a sigh. "…and I liked it."

"Wow, a lot that has been going on, hasn't it?" a familiar male voice said. Zoey grinned, as her boyfriend and his best friend walked up to the three girls. Chase sat next to Zoey, with an arm around her shoulders, while Michael kissed Lola briefly on the lips. "Now, who's been kissing besides those two?"

"You should be a comedian, Chase," Michael said, raising an eyebrow. Chase caught Michael's sarcasm, but chose to ignore it.

"So, what are you goys doing here?"

"Well, we came to see you guys," Michael answered his girlfriend.

"…and Logan booted us out," Chase finished. "Now, what were you girls talking about?"

Lola couldn't take it anymore. She had a tendency to blurt things out when she shouldn't have. Maybe a bit of Nicole was rubbing off on her, although they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Quinn kissed Logan!"

Quinn's head snapped in Lola's direction. Obviously the word 'secret' meant nothing to her. She wanted to disappear.

"Seriously?" Michael questioned, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, wow…" Chase blinked, and turned to her direction. "Really?"

Quinn sighed to herself, needing to do some heavy duty thinking.

"I have to go," she said, quietly, and they watched her, walk away. Seconds later, footsteps could be heard, along with a door slamming loudly.

"Well, that went well," Zoey said, blowing the blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh, great, now she's mad. She'll probably try to make some Quinnvention to get back at me…"

x x x x x x x x

She walked into her dorm, feeling undecided and unsure.

Would Logan really like her? She was the brainy, quirky girl that could make a basketball or any other sports explode with the right ingredients. He was the popular jerk, with all the money in the world. They were from two different worlds.

Quinn didn't know how to analyze herself. Still the question haunted her…

"_Why would you choose to rescue me?"_

And to thank him, she kissed him. Yes, that was it. It was a kiss full of gratitude.

She walked further into the room, and she gasped.

On her desk, there sat the nicest bouquet of flowers. It was quite extravagant, but she sighed. It was probably for Zoey, or even Lola. Hell, it could have been for both of them, but she inspected them anyway, being the naturally curious person she was.

Quinn looked at the flowers, a deep almost dark purple. She gently ran her fingers over them. These were purple stargazers, ironically her favourite flowers. Everyone thought roses were favourites, but Quinn's true love was the purple stargazers. She had seen them while on vacation in Hawaii. There was where the child prodigy learned the composition of blue algae, and a pastime she still practiced to this day.

Hula-hooping.

Quinn saw the card inside, and was taken aback. For the first time in a very long time, she was wrong. So wrong.

_Quinn—_

_You'd be surprised to know that yeah, I did remember your favourite flower. You were droning on and on about it during one of your speeches, and the purple stargazers made me think of you, almost like __**that**__ (I'd be snapping my fingers to make my point). Anyway, enjoy the flowers. _

_--Logan_

_PS. That kiss was pretty nice. Wanna go out tomorrow night? Just meet me on the beach tomorrow at seven. Look in your closet for a clue on what to wear. It'll look better on you than me ;)_

Quinn put the card down, and opened her closet.

_How ironic, _she thought as a smile grew on her face…

She giggled, and within minutes Quinn was laughing…

The irony was seriously too funny to ignore.

Quinn stopped her laughter, when she saw the seriousness of the situation. Was he serious? Was he seriously asking her out? Like on a date? Why her out of the Barbie clones and Paris Hilton look-alikes in a school as big as Pacific Coast Academy?

All of these questions would be put on hold, as Quinn bent down and gently sniffed the flowers. The scent was gentle, and strong and almost intoxicating at the same time. It brought back memories of when she first laid eyes on the flower she would grow to love.

"_Another reason you can't shoot free throws is nerves," she explained, standing at a wall. "…oh, come on. Once, people see you like this… you'll never be nervous again."_

"_This doesn't make any sense," his annoyed voice sounded from behind a wall. _

She smiled in fond memory, taking in the deep purple's flower scent again.

"_Boxers used to catch chickens to prove speed and agility," she said, matter-of-factly. Quinn set down a remote control chicken on the asphalt. _

"_Is it a real chicken?" he questioned, looking at the remote control chicken. Was it just him or did the chicken almost look alive? _

_Quinn looked at Logan dead serious, "It __**was**__ a real chicken…" _

"_Okay," he replied, uncertainly. "Catch the chicken…"_

_He bent down to catch the chicken, but within seconds it was rolling to the other direction. Oh, so that's how the chicken wanted to go, huh? _

_Quinn smiled innocently, and continued to move the remote chicken around the court. This only frustrated Logan more. Soon he was running after that stupid chicken. _

_No one eluded Logan Reese, and he would not be let a chicken be the first…_

Quinn took a single purple stargazer from the bouquet, and stuck it behind her ear, securely.

"_Why would you choose to rescue me?"_

"_What did you choose to rescue me?"_

_Logan shrugged with a smirk and they walked to photography class. The one class they had together besides English, and Chemistry._

"_It's simple, Pensky," he smirked at her, brushing a strand of hair from her black thinned-glasses. He actually preferred the glasses on her, because to him, they only made her essence brighten. He'd never tell anyone though. "I felt like it."_

"Quinn?" a voice asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts. Lola looked apologetic, and she was the only there now because Chase and Zoey had a study date, and Michael was at the library, trying to finish the research paper he had left until the last minute. She had told him procrastination wouldn't get anywhere.

Boyfriends never learned…most of the time.

Lola opened her mouth, but saw Quinn suddenly extremely happy.

"Oh my God," she breathed, sniffing a flower. She looked back up at Quinn. "They're beautiful. These are for you?"

She nodded yes and a dreamy smile broke out on her face, "Mhm. They're purple stargazers…my favourite kind."

"Really?" the actress wanted to know. "Why?"

"I can't explain it really, but I just love them…ever since I first saw them in Hawaii when I was five."

"Oh, that's so cool…"

The two girls eventually went to studying for an upcoming English quiz, but Quinn stole a glance at the bouquet, now sitting in a vase on her night table. As she quietly laughed to herself, she couldn't help but notice she had fibbed to Lola, a bit.

For now, Quinn would keep her little secret all to herself. Only she and the opposite party would know when they could open it to the entire world.

At the tender of sixteen, she had found it.

Quinn knew the real reason she loved _purple stargazers_…

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter Five. I know which colour I'm doing next, hehe. I also know how to end this story as well. **

**Ok, now I'm going to have a serious moment: I'll be doing a future ML one-shot on school shootings, inspired by something that seriously happened. A kid named Jordan Manners was shot in the chest in his school only five days after his fifteenth birthday. He was left to bleed to death in a secluded hallway and they didn't find him for another 45 minutes. Yes, I did know him, because at the old church I went to, we were in the same youth group and I've actually talked to him a couple years back, so yeah, I'm grieving too. Never in a million years did I think that he of all people would get shot. His funeral was today but I didn't go. I also knew the majority of the kids that went to his school because we were all friends in middle school, so I've been trying to talk to them, and be there for them. Jordan was a straight A student, never did drugs, and was never involved in gang violence. So, the one-shot I'm writing is for him, and also my way of grieving.**

**R.I.P, homie (05.18.1992- 05.23.2007).**

**Now that I've depressed you all, **

**Please review! **

**-Erika **


	6. SunKissed Glow

**A/N: Chapter Six of Like A Chameleon. Enjoyy. The song used describes them perfectly.**

**Music: 'Chemicals React' by Aly & AJ. Listen as you read.**

* * *

**Like A Chameleon**

**Sun-Kissed Glow**

_Orange_

He sat alone on the beach, just thinking as the sky became streaked with pinks, purples, a dash of yellow, and the California sun slowly dipped into the sky, as an orange ball of heat, and gases. What was this new feeling in him? What was happening to him? The possibilities ate away at his insides, and haunted him continuously, since she helped him with his free throws.

"_Toss it here…"_

"_Sure," she answered, simply. She picked up the orange basketball, and threw it. The basketball didn't even touch the rim of the hoop, and it landed in with a __**swish**__. He inwardly scoffed. Like she could make that shot again. It was a fluke. Just one fluke…_

"_You sure you don't want me to help you?" she questioned, with her hands on her hips. _

"_One good shot doesn't impress me," he rebutted, cockily. Puh-lease. _

_She picked the ball, and it was released from her hands, and proceeded to make a second shot, and even a third, just to prove her point. She glanced at him, an eyebrow raised as if to question 'are you sure?'_

_He turned to her almost desperate, "Please help me."_

Now, he wasn't so sure. Could Chase and Michael actually be…right? They were of two different worlds. He was the jock, and Quinn was the science dork, but what the hell was happening with his emotions.

"Hey Logan…"

He looked up to meet her, and…wow. All he could do is blink, and take it all in. The orange in her dress actually complimented with her pale creamy skin, and the make up was just right. Quinn felt herself blush under his gaze, and he stood up.

"What? Do I look okay?"

Logan genuinely smiled, "Yeah. You look perfect."

"Thank you," she replied, looking into his chocolate-covered eyes, and Quinn felt her face redden again. _What are you doing to me, Logan? _He grabbed her hand, as she noticed they were leaving the beach and walking into a secluded part of campus she had never seen before. "Logan, where are you taking me?"

He smirked, "You'll see. Just a little farther…"

Quinn chose to listen, putting her curiosity to rest and caught a glance at their linked hands, and she felt warm on the inside. He helped her cross a bridge, and then helped her step off it.

"Ok, we're here…"

"What- oh my God," she breathed, looking around. It was beautiful indeed, with flowers and birds wherever you looked. In the middle of it all, she saw a rushing waterfall, clear and a light aquamarine colour. "Wow."

"Yeah, I find this place in the sixth grade when I first came here. I decided to explore, and I stumbled on this place," he explained, as the pair walked around. "…I come here to think and stuff. Like if I want to be alone. I haven't told anyone."

"Not anyone?"

"Not Chase. Not Michael. Not anyone…" he answered, with a nod, and they sat down facing the waterfall. The air smelt fresh and clean, and she wanted to see what the water felt like. "You're the first person I've ever told."

"You're just one giant mystery, aren't you?" Quinn laughed, causing Logan to send a playful smirk her way, and shrug. She sighed. "I know I'm smart, but sometimes, I just wish I could be normal."

A pang of guilt hit Logan. He was never good with apologies, and only said them when he really meant them, but even then it was hard.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, finally. Quinn tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

"You know, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been that nice to you, so I'm sorry…"

Quinn smiled, gently, "I appreciate that, Logan."

"It's cool…"

A monarch butterfly landed on her index finger, and she giggled because she tickled. The butterfly spread out its black and orange wings, and then it flew out again. _Most likely to Mexico like the others_, she thought in the back of her mind. They watched it fly off, and it was silent with the exception of the waterfall, and few birds singing, but it got less and less because the sun was setting.

"So, give me a bit of insight into your life," he said, breaking the silence. Quinn looked at him.

"You sure? I don't want to scare you off…"

Logan laughed, rolling his eyes, "If I can walk around campus in a dress, then I'm pretty much scare proof."

Quinn laughed at that comment because it was ironic that _she_ was now wearing the same dress.

"Okay," she sighed. "Truth is, I have 20/20 vision. I just wear the glasses because I felt that if I was smart I would have to wear to make me actually look the part, but I can see perfectly fine without them."

"Break 'em if you don't need 'em," Logan instructed. "If you think you're not that dependent on them, then break them."

Logan took the glasses off her face, and _damn_, were her eyes beautiful.

"It'll feel pretty sweet later," he assured. Quinn gave him a small smile, and sighed. In seconds, she heard a small _SNAP!_ She looked from the broken glasses to Logan, and then back at the broken glasses sitting in her palm. Logan looked hopefully at her. "Well, how does it feel?"

She felt…

_Free._

Free from it all. The typical nerd stereotype she had been associated with so many times, and the equally smart boyfriend gone wrong… everything.

Quinn hugged him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, and awkwardly returned the hug. His heart raced at an insane speed as he wrapped her arms around her. They pulled away, but still sat unbelievably close to each other. Her whole face reddened, and the glasses were no longer within reach. She could see things from her own perspective, and she didn't need a piece of cheap glass and plastic.

Not anymore.

Both of them knew.

The distance between them narrowing with every passing second. She stared into his eyes. They were a deep brown, dark and mysterious. Quinn knew not to touch Logan, like the unknown chemicals waiting to explode as they sat in her dorm back at her Fulton, but she was intrigued. Logan knew not to touch Quinn, but her eyes were youthful and inviting.

They both knew that they lose control, like a chemical reaction that couldn't be stopped…

…strangely enough, they wanted it that way.

They were millimeters away from each other, when their lips connected. Logan placed a hand on her soft cheek, as their eyes fluttered closed, cutting themselves off from reality even it was just for a little while. She reacted; kissing him back as pure euphoria mixed it adrenaline awakening her, while looping her arms around his neck.

As Logan and Quinn became lost in one other, the birds would sing.

The waterfall would become stronger, and fall a bit faster, and yet they didn't care…

As they continued to melt into each other, the sun seemed to cast an orange sun-kissed glow on them…

* * *

**A/N: I think 'Chemicals React' should be officially Quinn and Logan's song. It would be so cool if Nick did that. Anyway, I like writing this because every colour has a significant meaning. Finally they kiss. For all you DL shippers, I have a one-shot in the works in Logan's POV. **

**I just updated It Takes Two, and the fourth chapter of Free Falling is out, so if you haven't read any of those yet. Read now, and please review those.**

**Thanks for the reviews I have already gotten for this story. You guys are my motivation!**

**REVIEW like crazy!**

**-Erika**

**PS. What colour should I do after this? I need two more colours before I can do Grey, Black and then end the story with White. **


	7. Perfection

**A/N: New chapter. Enjoyyy… Yeah, I'm doing pink, and I'll finish this story before I leave… **

**Music: 'Dance Floor Anthem' by Good Charlotte, 'Walk It Out' by DJ Unk, 'Be Without You' by Mary J. Blige, 'Summer Love (chorus)' by Justin Timberlake, 'My Love' by Justin Timberlake (for last part of the chapter)**

* * *

**Perfection**

_Pink_

She sat reading at lunch time the next day, as another pink bubble grew.

It popped with a loud SNAP, and she giggled. It was amusing to her, and it also made her wonder how the elasticity of bubble gum came to be, because surely sugar-free gum couldn't be that stretchy. Hmm, this called for from real research. As her eyes traveled over the words of her book, she looked up and smiled.

Chase, Zoey, Michael and Lola all came up.

"Oh, hey guys…"

"Hey Quinn…"

She closed her book with a friendly smile. Quinn swallowed, and to find them staring at her. They hadn't meant to stare, but there was something different about her. Something they couldn't quite put their finger on.

"Quinn, did you do something to your hair?" Chase asked, eyeing her. Well, she washed it this morning, but did that count. She always wore it in down in slight curls (she couldn't resist braiding some parts, so braids were splayed all over her brunette locks), and decided to give herself straight bangs in the front (they came out better than expected), since her glasses were now non-existent. She wore a light pink headband, and smiled as another bubble gum bubble popped.

"Oh, I know…" Lola snapped her fingers. "Did you dye it?"

"Nope," she answered, shortly. Zoey decided to try.

"Did you cut it?"

Quinn shook her head with a smile, "No, but hair grows half an inch a day…"

"Right…" Michael put in, nodding slowly. "…but it does look nice on you."

"Thanks," she replied, and then sighed. "So, what's up?"

"You didn't hear?" Lola asked, quizzically, as she sat on Michael's lap. "…the annual sophomore dance is coming up. It's like prom…but for sophomores. I've always looked good in gold." Lola turned to Michael. "…baby, you okay with that?"

"Yeah, as long as I get to wear a really cool hat…"

"Dude, you're so weird," Chase said, with a laugh. He put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm not one for colour schemes but Zoey is. I like the colour green…"

"…but I like the colour blue…"

"I thought you said green brought out my eyes," he defended. "Honey, trust me. I can honestly picture you in a sleek green dress. Maybe because I'm your boyfriend and I think anything you wear is adorable, but trust me. Green will look good on you."

"Hey! I have a solution," Quinn said, taking charge. "…how about you go in a colour that is mixed of both green and blue." She tapped her chin in thought. "How about something like a teal or aquamarine?"

"Cool…" he replied, with a nod. "Zoey, you ready to rock aquamarine or teal?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Quinn, aren't you going though?" she asked the brunette. Sure, Quinn would be going.

_The night sky was splattered with stars, as they walked back hand-in-hand. It was pure silence, yet Logan and Quinn found comfort in each other's company. As they walked hand-in-hand back to Fulton Hall (Logan, being the gentleman he was, decided to walk her back), they would stop in the lounge. _

_Before a word was spoken, he would send his lips crashing into hers. He would pull away, and gently kiss her cheek. _

"'_Night, Quinn…" he whispered, dangerously close to her ear. Quinn's face reddened again, but she smiled gently. _

"_Goodnight…"_

She blew a small bubble, the pink bubble popping with a not-so-loud _SNAP_…

"Sure, I _might _go…" she answered, with a knowing smile…

x x x x x x x x

English class, the last class of the day.

The one class in which the six friends had a class together. The teacher was Mr. Bellamy. Mr. Bellamy was about a younger teacher of about thirty, but had the mind of a teenager, so the students rated him as their number one teacher, only to be tied with Mr. Bender, of course.

Logan had actually wanted to do this assignment.

He never valued assignments and homework, but this particular assignment clicked so well with him, he had no idea he'd be spending three hours straight on it.

A simple opinionated essay on what he felt perfection was.

Of course, he knew he was the picture of perfection but surprisingly it was deep and almost looked as if he had thought about this topic.

"That was, um, very thought provoking, Vince…" Mr. Bellamy concluded, trying to hide an amused smile, and keep a straight face. "Now, Logan, you're up. Do your thing, man…"

Logan got out of his seat, and confidently walked to the front of the class. Quinn was pleasantly surprised, actually to see Logan did something in one of his classes, besides Chemistry. He wrote out his essay, but actually remembered every word. His head worked weirdly like that.

"No one can really be perfect. Perfection just can't be there. Perfection can be found in the most unlikely of places. You'd be saying 'no, that's BS' but it's true. It's the media's fault for making things seem all perfect and already made all the time. No disrespect to the people that actually work in the media, for example—"

"My father, Malcolm Reese," the whole class chanted in perfect unison. Seems like he had really told _everyone_…

"Exactly," he said, with a classic cocky grin and continued, almost reverting to a serious state. "…my next point ties in with perfection, because people may not be perfect but when you find them and accept them the way they are they became easier to cherish. Perfection makes life boring. Being unpredictable and almost different doesn't. Because you know they're not in a routine, it makes you curious."

"Wow, how long did he work on that?" Zoey whispered to Chase, as she leaned over to him.

"Three hours straight last night… Threw Mike and I for a loop too…"

Mr. Bellamy could only watch in complete awe, as Logan was walking around the room.

"…it makes you want to know what takes them tick. Psychopaths aren't perfect or you would have known that he woke today and said, 'I'm bored. Let's go off some people today.' Imperfect people make you want know their thoughts, and their innermost wishes…"

Quinn thought, as she listened to him, _Oh my God. The stargazers…_

Logan gave her another subtle smile and he finished his essay.

"Perfection just gets in the way life's mysteries," he said, lastly. Sarah Lynn Moulder was a flirty red-head with her clones or loyal followers. She had had her eye on Logan for sometime, and now was her goal was to get Logan Reese as _her_ date to the dance tonight.

"Mr. Bellamy, can I say something?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure, Sarah…" he answered, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He shot her a stern look. "Make it quick."

"I will," she replied, sending Logan a flirty look. "Logan, that essay was so… awesome. I was wondering since the dance is tonight, you and I should do together. You'll be able to find out a lot about me _very_ soon. I assure you…"

"Slut…" Lola muttered, on purpose so Sarah would hear. Sarah's green eyes were directed on Lola very quickly.

"Watch it, Martinez…"

"Oh yeah, I'm scared of a buck-tooth two-bit whore like _you_," Lola retorted sarcastically. Sarah glared. Quinn smiled, and high-fived her. Logan leaned back and watched the fight unravel. He was a guy…so what if he wanted to see two girls go at each other? Michael discreetly held his girlfriend back.

"You wanna take this outside?" Sarah retorted, angered.

"Honey, you'll lose," Lola replied, with a sugar sweet smile on her face, but her voice had an undertone of menace in it. "…besides, I'm from Brooklyn. You really don't want to test me right now."

"Ok, enough," Mr. Bellamy interjected, and turned to Logan. "A plus. Just give me a written copy of your essay tomorrow. You gonna take Sarah-Lynn dance or not…?"

Quinn felt a jealousy burn up within her, but smiled fondly when she remembered what she had done to Sarah Lynn's dress and the majority of her clothes.

"Nope," Logan shrugged, and directed his gaze on Quinn. "…because I have someone else in mind."

Sarah followed his gaze and snorted with laughter, "Oh, this is rich. Quinn Pensky? You're actually considering asking _her _out?"

"Yeah, watch closely: Quinn, wanna go with me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and shot a triumphant look Sarah's way. It felt good to get Sarah back, but it felt a million times better to be going with _him_.

He smirked, "Cool. Pick you at six then…"

Zoey and Lola shared surprised glances, but hugged their friend in congratulations. Michael and Chase sighed.

"I don't like her, man…" Michael said, imitating Logan. Chase followed suit.

"She's so not my type anyway…"

"Ok, get outta here, you crazy kids!" Mr. Bellamy dismissed his last class of the day as the bell rang.

Chase and Michael rolled their eyes and muttered, "Logan doesn't like Quinn. Yeah, right."

As the last student filed out, Mr. Bellamy closed his door, plopping into his chair. He let out a heavy sigh and massaged his temples.

"I need a fucking break…" he muttered to himself…

x x x x x x x x

Pacific Coast Academy was bustling with sophomores making a last ditch attempt to make themselves formal enough – girls got manicures and pedicures while picking out the perfect dress and boys, well, did whatever it took to look presentable for their dates. Maxwell Hall was no different and in an hour and a half, they would have to pick up their dates.

"What? Do you have to match them or what?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much," Chase answered, tying a teal-coloured tie. "So, what was up with you in English?"

"I'd like to know that too!" Michael's voice yelled from around the corner where the bathroom was.

Logan only could smirk as he looked into his mirror, putting his shirt on. He knew exactly what he had done. Sure, he had kissed a lot of girls for kicks, but he replayed that kiss last night over and over in his mind. Sometimes, against his will.

She was different.

No girl had ever kissed him like that before, and it made him want more.

"If you're smart, you won't question me…"

"Dude, come on…" Michael said, walking into the actual dorm. He was tying a champagne yellow tie, and straightened out his jacket, and finished it with a gold and black hat, coolly tilted to the side. "You totally asked Quinn out in front of everyone. They're still talking about it…"

Logan scoffed, "So, let 'em talk. It won't change anything."

Chase and Michael look at each other, and then at their roommate. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow. Seven years and they haven't learned not to pry? He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I've developed something for Quinn, okay?"

"Now, we're getting somewhere…" Michael pressed, as Logan straightened out the pale pink shirt he was wearing. Ties weren't his thing anyway, but he left the first three buttons of his shirt undone, and a simple black jacket was put on top, also undone.

"And this thing is," Logan sighed, looking down and then back up again. "I'll talk but what I'm about to say, stays in the room. If either of you breathe a word, I'll kill you…"

The boys did a three-way handshake to seal the deal.

He may have developed it.

He knew he shouldn't have. Never in a million years did he plan this. Logan planned a lot of things, but never _this_. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, just like he knew as a child not to mix baking soda and vinegar together or it would fizzle out of control, but he felt this 'feeling' anyway. The side effects didn't matter to him. Most consequences didn't anyway…

Logan was **fucking enamored** with Quinn for Christ's sake…

"I think I love her…" he admitted more to himself than his roommates, finally.

x x x x x x x x

The girls of Fulton HallaHaHa were just as busy, getting ready. Lola had just slipped on her golden dress just after styling her brunette hair. Just for artistic flair, she added a touch of gold body glitter. If you looked closely, Lola's hair had golden glitter in the strands. Zoey was busy doing her make-up to co-ordinate nicely with her strapless teal dress, flowing nicely on her body. Her usually dirty blonde hair was worn up in a reserved bun, with chandelier earrings to match.

Lola laughed, as she added some blush on her cheeks, "Even Rebecca got a date…"

"Who?" Zoey asked, putting on some eyeliner. Tonight was a special night, so she bit her tongue from saying from something mean. Chase was hers, and that's all that mattered. She chuckled lightly. "…now, I know Rebecca isn't a treat to me and Chase if someone else is occupying her. Who's the unlucky guy?"

"Vince Blake," the aspiring actress answered, with a snort of laughter. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"From what I hear, they've been a couple since after that whole blackmail ugliness happened…" Lola explained. "It's all thanks to you and Chase, basically. Rebecca hates you, and Vince practically hates Chase. You're the reason that found love in each other."

Zoey shot her friend a confused look, "Maybe if you put it that way…"

"Quinn!" Lola called, as she strapped on her heels to match the dress. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done," she answered, yelling slightly and then turned her attention on the mirror in front of her. Her aunt Lisa made this dress for her, a deep sweetheart pink colour. It was beautiful to say the least. The dress wasn't really a dress, more of a gown that had somewhat of a train in the back. Heels of the same colour graced her feet (she had spent the week practicing how to walk in them), and she smiled gently. The dress was far different from anything she would wear, but a new philosophy was adopted.

Life was about taking risks. Her glasses were gone so why stop the momentum?

The halter dress hugged her curves, and she discovered a curve she never knew she had. She turned around, discovering there was a smooth curve that went down from her mid-back to her lower back. The dress made sure of that.

Sparkly pink hoops were in her ears, and her brunette hair was worn down in soft curls that fluffed around her shoulders. Her bangs were still straight and intact. Lola did her make-up as Zoey did her hair. They did a really good job, she would admit. Quinn's lips gleamed with a pale pink, her brown eyes outlined with eyeliner and mascara.

Lola made her eyes look smoky with pale pink eye shadow.

A knock on the door of Room 101 sounded, and Zoey walked over to get the door. When she opened it, she saw three very sharp-looking boys.

"Wow, you guys looking awesome…"

Chase kissed her cheek, and put a corsage on her wrist, "You look gorgeous, Zoe."

"I'm not gonna lie. You look really pretty," Michael agreed. "I decided to wear sneakers, but they're shiny and new. So it works…for me anyway. Dance floor comfort."

"Hey," Lola greeted, brightly, hugging Logan and Chase, and kissing Michael on the lips. She caught sight on the hat. "Pretty slick."

"I told you she'd like it…" Michael said, looking at his roommates. He smiled, putting a yellow flower corsage on his girlfriend's wrist and kissed her cheek.

Logan put a hand to his heart and faked hurt, "Don't tell me _my _date isn't among these beauties?"

"She's right here…" a voice said, making them turn around. The sight made them shocked.

"No, seriously, where's Quinn?" Michael questioned, looking around. Lola swatted him on the shoulder, as Zoey shot him a disapproving look.

"That_ is_ Quinn!" she answered, and squealed, hugging her friend. "You look so pretty in that dress. Oh my God!"

"Wow, Quinn, you look beautiful…" Chase said, genuinely.

"It's not too much?" she questioned, uncertainly.

They shook their heads no. Chase and Michael figured they should leave the two alone. They shot Logan a look, and left escorting their girlfriends to the dance.

"What was that about? He hasn't said anything to her yet," Lola questioned, as she was on Michael's arm. Zoey and Chase walked beside them.

"_I think I love her…"_

Chase laughed quietly, as the four neared the gymnasium, where loud music was already being played.

"You don't want to know…"

x x x x x x x

Logan was speechless. The way the dress accented her body and her curves, and made her sparkle. Long story short, Quinn was hot…

"Logan, well…" she questioned, turning around as the pink fabric danced around her when she turned. He walked up to her, finally breaking free from the trance she had unknowingly put him in. She sighed. "I knew it was too much, and I tried – "

He kissed her on the cheek, and put a pink corsage on her wrist.

"You look absolutely stunning," he replied, with a half-smile. He extended her arm towards her. "Shall we?"

She giggled, holding a matching clutch purse with a digital camera in it, and took his arm.

"We shall…" she answered, with a grin, and they left Fulton Hall, Room 101 with the dorm door closing behind them.

As they walked, he couldn't help but intertwine his fingers with hers.

It just felt… _perfect_.

x x x x x x x x

Two hours into the night, and she was showered with compliments, and the other object of every other girl's jealousy, as it was her that arrived on Logan Reese's arm, and not them. Zoey and Chase were on the floor, dancing to Good Charlotte's, _Dance Floor Anthem _together with Quinn and Logan. Surprisingly, she was a good dancer.

They were happy, and having a good time.

Zoey and Chase were goofing off and having a good time. Strangely enough, Rebecca came over to them, holding Vince's hand, said a quick "hello", made some small talk and left.

Their reason: it was a special night, and for once they could put their differences aside, but tomorrow both couples had to forget they had been friendly to each other, for once and go back to butting heads. It kept things in balance that way. Chase and Zoey saw this as a plausible reason, and agreed.

Michael and Lola had been on the floor all night, but now they were occupied. It was Lola wearing Michael's hat. She sat on his lap, as his arm around his dainty waist, and they made out, quite heatedly.

"God, you'd think you guys were surgically attached at the lips…" Logan joked, with a smirk. Michael and Lola pulled apart.

"Ha, you think you're funny, right?"

"Yeah, Mike, yes, I do," he answered, with that smirk on his face as he shrugged. "…and a lot of things."

"Okay, folks! This jam is for all the fellas and girls out there that like to Walk It Out!" the DJ introduced with the microphone. In a flash, Michael was on the dance floor, popping and locking when the music started.

"God, now he's doing the Harlem Shake…" Logan said, as he got a closer look. "He'll krump any minute now…"

"That's my boyfriend for you…" Lola said, with a laugh as Chase, Zoey and Quinn came into her line of version.

"West Side, walk it out, South Side walk it out, East Side, walk it out, North Side, walk it out…"

"Michael's on the floor…again…" Chase said, with a sigh. Quinn laughed.

"I'm starting to think he's intoxicated or if it's just a medical condition."

Zoey giggled, as Michael began to krump, "It probably is…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now walk it out, whoa, whoa, whoa, now walk it out, I said do it how you do go on walk it out…eeyyyy…"

Michael came over to his friends as they all looked at him with amused looks on their faces.

"And that _(pant)_ is how you _(pant)_ dance…" he said, tiredly but matter-of-factly. They laughed as he headed over to the buffet table. They heard him yell, "What? A brotha can't get any more shrimp after dancin' like that? This is an outrage. I think I'm entitled to shrimp! What part of 'all-you-can-eat' don't you get, huh?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend, Michael Barrett," Lola 'introduced' as they continue to laugh…

x x x x x x x

Three hours in the night.

Chase's tie was loosened and some buttons had been undone from his shirt. Logan had taken off his jacket, and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to about elbow-length. Due to foot cramps, the girls had peeled off their heels and now there was a pile of assorted stilettos and high heeled shoes.

"Okay, Stringrays… we're gonna slow things down a notch," the DJ said, trying to smooth. The lights were dimmed. "Okay, guys get your girls on the dance floor for the last dance of the night. This is the last slow jam…"

Chase got Zoey, and not too far on Michael could be seen walking on the dance floor with Lola as the sound of violins and soft began. Even Rebecca and Vince seemed to enjoying each other.

Logan grabbed Quinn's hand, as he placed his arms around waist. She smiled, and put her arms around his neck as they lightly swayed to the music and the voice of Mary J. Blige.

**I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh), I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh), Oooo (oh, oh, oh, oh) oooo**

He pulled her close to him, as they danced as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Logan, I have a question…" she said, suddenly. Though the music was loud, they could hear each other at the closer proximity.

"Shoot…"

"Why me?" she asked, with her arms still around his neck. All night, she had pondered this question, trying to evaluate what she felt for him. She felt something for him. For crying out loud, they had kissed almost four times already.

"Come on," he replied, taking her hand and going out. She carried her pink-coloured heels with her. She was aware she was barefoot now, but that didn't matter. All of this depended on whether she'd be the happiest girl alive or whether she'd be so shattered she'd want to just curl up and die. All of this depended on him.

No pressure.

**Chemistry was crazy from the get-go, Neither one of us knew why, We didn't build nothing overnight, Cuz a love like this takes some time, People swore it off as a phase, Said we can't see that, Now from top to bottom, They see that we did that (yes), It's so true that (yes), We got real shit (yes), See baby we been…**

The gymnasium door closed, as they sat down on a nearby bench, and she sighed.

"Logan, we didn't plan this. I know I didn't. I thought it would be about the free throws and torturing you, and that was it. No repercussions…nothing," she said, staring into his eyes as tears began to show in her own.

"I didn't either. I was just so mean to you and I thought nothing would happen if I was that way… if I continued to tease you. And I did, and there you were at the court…" he trailed off. He looked down to see Quinn place her hand over his.

"…but something happened to me after the free throws, and I had Mark at the time. I don't know. You were dangerous, kind of like a High Voltage sign on a door…"

Logan smirked, good-naturedly, "I really am electrifying, aren't I?"

"You know what I mean," Quinn replied, lightly swatting his shoulder. She sighed, holding up four fingers to emphasize her point. "Four times, we've kissed, okay? So, I have a question, where do we go from here?"

"Well, I realized something tonight. I never thought I'd fall anyone as hard as I did for Dana. Everyday, I'd hope that maybe one day, she'd come back. I hated you guys for using Lola as a substitute, but I decided it was useless, because Lola really hadn't done anything to have me hate her. Then I wake up to have French ambassador call _me_ of all people to tell me that she'd been in an car accident," Logan told her, as some moments were still hard for him to relive. "…and was, uh, pronounced dead at the scene. You know where?"

"Where?" she asked, quietly. Dana had been her friend too, so she felt his pain. They all did, well, anyone that knew Dana anyway.

"The exact same tunnel Princess Diana died at…"

"That's creepy," she said, more to herself.

"…I didn't know it, but anpther girl helped me heal," he said, taking Quinn's hand in his. "I understand if you want to doubt me. A lot of people do, just going by what they see me do. They see acted as a jerk, a player…so if you want to doubt me, I won't stop you."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "So, what now?"

**Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby), And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby), Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel, Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it, Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby…**

"Well, I'm going to come right out and say it…"

Five words made her view on Logan, change completely.

"I'm love with you," he said, finally. Quinn looked at him, in tears. _What?_ "I thought you would have been happy, and you're crying. Perfect…"

"No, no," she corrected, quickly and sniffled. "Logan, these are tears of joy. The feelings are reciprocal…"

"Recipo- what?"

She laughed, "It means… I've fallen for you too, Logan."

"Can I kiss you now or what?" he smirked, looking Quinn up and down. "…because I've been wanting to do that all night…"

"What held you back, then? Fear?"

"Me? Scared?" he playfully rolled his eyes. "You wish, Pensky… I have no fear."

"Prove you're not scared," Quinn teased, with a smile, as she leaned into him. Logan smirked only mere inches against her lips.

"I think I will…" he whispered huskily, as he captured her lips in his own…

Quinn reacted quickly, kissing him back. His tongue swept across her lip, as he gently bit her bottom lip. Her hands combed through his curly hair, and he had discovered the curve in her back, as he traced the shape of it with his finger. It made shiver, and let out a small moan into his mouth.

He took the opportunity to do battle, as his tongue was suddenly caressed by hers. Who knew she was a good kisser? _No research intended, _she thought as she continued to make out with him.

Logan lined hot fiery kisses on her neck. Now, their hair was a disheleved mess, as they pulled away. Her make-up smudged, and his shirt not so straight.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, still very overcome with desire for the science prodigy in front of him.

"We need to go…" she said, breathlessly. She snapped her fingers. "The beach!"

"Okay, then, let's ditch this place!"

The newly-formed couple could only look at each other, and take off running to the beach hand-in-hand.

x x x x x x x

"Aww, that's so cute…" Lola cooed, watching Logan and Quinn run off hand in hand.

"Yeah," Zoey agreed, a grin on her face. Michael spoke.

"Cute or not, if they do the nasty, they'd better keep it away from the dorm…more importantly away from the beds."

"Aw, dude, thanks. That was one mental image I didn't need to picture," Chase said, sarcastically shaking his head. Oh yeah, he was bugging Logan about this tomorrow…

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just cranky about the shrimp, okay? You can't put a limit on buffets. It's the system!" Michael pouted. Lola sighed, and kissed him on the lips. He smiled putting an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "…and strangely I'm not so worried about the shrimp anymore."

Zoey smiled, and shook her head at Michael, "Gee, I wonder why…"

x x x x x x x

They sat on the beach, enjoying the other's presence.

She had his jacket on her shoulders, as she leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. The waves crashing against the shore became their own free, naturally made soundtrack.

Quinn never understood the colour pink at all, only that it was a mix of red and white. Maybe there was a psychological analysis to pink. Red was a fiery colour, and white only tames its metaphoric flames.

_Maybe_, she thought with a quiet sigh.

"Thanks, Logan," she whispered, softly and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome but for what?" he wanted to know.

"For making this night perfect," she replied, with a small smile playing on her lips.

Logan smiled back and lightly kissed her brunette locks.

Among so many things she had been right about, he had to admit, this night had been _perfect_…

* * *

**A/N: Nice and long. A bit too long but I didn't want to leave any details out. **

**Next colour: Grey.**

**The story's almost over, people. Three more chapters left. **

**After this, review my newest creation, Beyond the Bullet. I'm quite proud of it, as I am of this, despite the pairing. I'll be thinking up a DL drabble, however, very soon. I'm off to bed, but good news is I just had a brainstorm hit for Clash of the Secrets, so I'm busting my tail on it. **

**I didn't put too much emphasis on the colour this time, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**I liked writing this chapter. Michael's hilarious…**

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika**


	8. Let It Rain

**A/N: Next chapter. Enjoy. I just want to end this, but I'm not rushing it. Oh, and review Daddy Dearest and Beyond the Bullet if you haven't. It appears I've forgotten a disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: Yes. Dan Schneider decided to hand a multi-million show over to a simple Spongebob Squarepants watching teenager (insert sarcastic laugh here). **

**Music: 'The Hard Way' by Fort Minor, 'I'll Stand by You' by Carrie Underwood **

**This chapter is dedicated to gypsyeyes91. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer!**

* * *

**Like A Chameleon**

**Let It Rain**

_Grey_

Sixteen, and she had seen every anti–smoking ad invented, but she didn't care as long as she got her hit of nicotine. She expertly brought the cigarette to her lips, taking a nice long drag. The contents of the cigarette filled her lungs, making her happy for a short while. The grey smoke gracefully escaped her lips, twisting and turning before fading to nothing.

"_You're my little hell-raiser…" he had told her with a wink, and a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "Just don't tell your brothers that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, it'll make them really mad…"_

"_I thought you didn't care," the ten-year-old girl, named Lorraine Reese (she was commonly known as Rayne though) pointed out, a curious look gracing her features. _

_The older man let out a full smirk, "Well, only when that applies to Grandma. I only care if she's feedin' me. Get it?"_

"_Ohhh, okay Grandpa…" she laughed, slightly._

_The cancer sticks and I are so similar it's fucking ridiculous,_ she thought as she shook the little grains of ash at the end. The cigarette almost reached the filter. Rayne repeated the process of darkening her lungs, ever so slightly.

It wasn't in Rayne's nature to cry.

It really wasn't.

She sighed, taking her final drag, and put the cigarette butt under her black kitty slipper, crushing it.

It really wasn't in her nature to give into her emotions, and her parents, and her brothers all knew this. They knew this quite well. She hated showing the world how she really felt.

…which is why Rayne sighed, running a hand through her short black red-streaked hair, and cursed herself mentally when she felt a stinging sensation in the back of her brown eyes…

--

The sky in California would turn a still grey, as he stared out of his window.

No clouds hung in the sky. He almost wished there would be clouds, because then he would know that rain was ahead, and the weather would be easier to predict. He had already cleaned the mansion from top to bottom, gaining a weird look from Chauncey. Well, he never really liked that butler anyway.

"Sarcastic bastard…" he muttered, with a sigh.

"You know… talking to yourself isn't healthy," a voice said, making the teenager turn around. He met a female version of himself, and she sat beside him, only looking out the window.

"Rayne, what happened?" Jason Reese, commonly known as Jay, asked his sister. She broke her gaze briefly to look at her brother, with a dry look. She knew it was a valid question, but it was just odd to her.

"…and I'm supposed to know this, why? I'm not the oldest between the three of us, remember? Logan is," she replied, returning to the window. It was true that Rayne, Logan and Jason were all triplets, and identical except for minor differences to tell them apart. She sighed, after a moment's silence. "Look, I honestly don't know what or why this happened but it has."

Life was too short.

Life was way too short to waste it away.

"So, where are mom and dad?"

"Up in San Francisco last time I heard for funeral arrangements, either there or Santa Barbara. You should know this by now. They don't care what we do anymore…which is why they shipped Logan up to PCA. They're tired of us, Jay. That's it," she said, simply with a shrug.

"You possibly can't believe that they don't care…"

Rayne scoffed, "How old are you? Honestly. I don't need a stupid family name as insurance. I just like it because _Rayne Reese_ sounds good. I'm their daughter, fine! But they don't give a flying fuck what we do. I will keep saying this… to their faces if it comes to that!"

"Shut up!" Jay yelled, getting angry. "I understand it's a stressful time but don't bad-mouth our parents like that. I just came back from PCA, okay? I saw Logan, and I told him. That was three hours ago. I haven't heard from him since. I'm tired. I just want to this to be over. I – I just want them home!"

"When we were five, I wanted a pony. We could afford it, but I didn't get it, did I?" Rayne retorted, suddenly angered. She stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "Jay, forget it, okay? You're obviously trapped in a fantasy of us being the Brady Bunch-esque kind of family."

Jason turned away from his sister. He was the youngest of the Reese triplets. He was the quiet one, while Rayne was free-spirited, and Logan was a young rebel, almost channeling James Dean (their great-aunt Grace starred along Jimmy Dean in a couple of movies).

"Have fun when reality sets in because nothing says 'I love you' more than leaving three kids to go to Vegas," Rayne said, sarcastically but seriously at the same time.

She left Jason with his thoughts.

A flash of lightning graced the dark sky, accompanied with a loud clap of thunder that seemed to echo throughout the Beverly Hills mansion.

"_So, are you just a pencil pusher or what?" Jason asked his grandfather, with a challenging look. Anthony Reese faked hurt at his fifteen-year-old grandson. _

"_Pencil pusher?" the older man scoffed. "Now, listen up, kid. I'll have you know that I gave my ass for this country."_

"_Well, that's true, but it's a fact that other soldiers suffer from Post-War Traumatic Stress after a war…"_

"_Those are for sissies and pansies, son," Anthony laughed. "Stress? Yeah, right. I have a metal plate in my ass from 'Nam, but I'm not complanin'. I knew a guy that stepped on a landmine and his testicles blew right off!"_

_Jason visibly cringed. _

"_Are you serious?" _

"_Yep," Anthony replied, ruffling his grandson's hair. "…but how old are you?"_

"_Uh, fifteen…"_

"_Okay, so just grab a girl. She don't gotta be pretty, just grab somethin'"_

_Jason laughed, although he had a small theory that his grandfather was senile. _

"_I'll, uh, remember that, Grandpa…"_

His grandfather wasn't senile, and was actually pretty insightful when a considerable amount of thought was put into his words.

No, Jason realized his grandfather wasn't senile, but a fate much worse.

His grandfather was dead…

--

"_Jay, what are you doing here?"_

_Jason sighed, "Look, man. Rayne didn't want to do it, and our parents aren't home. I don't where they are, but something happened, and we need you home soon."_

"_Home? Why?" he wanted to know, as he stared at his brother curiously with an orange basketball under his arm. _

"_Logan, I don't know how to tell you this but…" Jason sighed, once again before breaking the news to his brother. "…Grandpa Tony died, dude. He died in his sleep, and when Grandma went to wake him this morning, he wasn't breathing…and he was cold. Blue lips, and the whole nine yards."_

_What? _

_Not Grandpa Tony…_

_He was so shocked that the orange basketball escaped his grasp, and soon its bouncing became ever so distant…_

He sat on there, on the cold bleachers staring to sit there and process everything. It didn't take four hours to realize that a loved one had passed away, but Logan chose otherwise. God must have hated him, he concluded. Wasn't it really fair to take someone he really loved? Truth to be told, his grandfather raised him and his siblings more than his own parents.

Now this…

The sky was a light grey, and Logan felt a tiny drop of water, tap him on the nose.

He hoped it would rain.

He hoped with every fiber of his being that the rain would pour, making the rain a plausible façade for the tears threatening to fall. _The_ Logan Reese crying? That would be the day.

"Hey, there you are. We've been looking for you and –," she started, and then stopped short, upon seeing the pained expression in his eyes. "…what's wrong?"

He merely shook his head to indicate nothing was bothering him.

Soon, little drops of rain were heard pouring at a moderate speed, her brown hair dampening slightly.

"Do I have to run a mood scan on you just to find out?"

"My grandfather's dead, Quinn. He passed away this morning…" he blurted out suddenly. She could only blink, and suddenly he felt bad. He stood up. "I mean, what am I gonna do now?"

She stood to meet his gaze, as the drizzle turned into a steady downpour. It didn't seem to matter that she was soaking wet in the rain, and the hair he spent gelling with careful precision was getting wet too.

"Well, what about your parents?"

Logan laughed bitterly, "I have _no_ parents. I hate people that say they hate their parents because… at least they have parents who… care. It makes me want to beat them up, and sometimes… I do."

He was crying for attention, and maybe a bit of love.

"…my grandparents raised Jason, Rayne and I. We're all the same age because I'm not a twin, but a triplet. My grandfather was weird, but cool, and then BAM! The Big Guy upstairs finds it funny to take him," he told her, as she began to feel sad herself. The rainwater ran down his face, but she knew better. He was crying. He was actually crying. The rainwater would perfectly camouflage his tears, but she knew. "Sometimes, I wake up and wonder if I actually deserve it…"

Quinn took his hands in hers, "I'm here for you. You can cry if you want to…"

The rain was merciless, as they became almost drenched, but he was thankful.

He was thankful for the rain, as she wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

He was thankful because now he could cry.

…so as Quinn hugged him tightly, he would wrap his arms around her in return.

The rain hit the asphalt below, and the sky remained a dark grey above them, but he utter something to her in return.

"_I love you, Quinn…"_

The rainwater served as a façade because now he could let his tears show, and _let it rain_…

* * *

**A/N: Next colour will be Black. **

**I just updated It Takes Two, and Daddy Dearest so review those two. I'm undecided on what story to update next. So tell me, and we'll see what I spit out. Meanwhile, I'll be writing a Michael-centric oneshot, made of pure angst and no romance. I've always wanted to twist the character a little. So we'll see what I can concoct. It's a bit of a challenge.**

**It's called 'Red to Black' inspired by the song performed by Fort Minor. Listen to it. It's awesome! Because school is done for me, it'll most likely be out tomorrow/Sunday the latest.**

**I'm also thinking of one revolving Dustin…but we'll see what happens.**

**Best OC to write in the story would have to be Logan's sister, Rayne. Hands down! **

**In the meantime, REVIEW! The story's almost over… just two more left.**

**-Erika **


	9. Black Sunday

**A/N: I'm back now with an all-new chapter of Like A Chameleon. Yes, it'll be Black, so enjoy it. **

* * *

**Like A Chameleon**

**Black Sunday**

_Black_

_At four in the morning when every student at Pacific Coast Academy was supposed to be resting for class only a mere four hours later, Maxwell's lounge was empty, except for a devastated Logan, and a shocked Chase and Zoey. Michael didn't know what to think, and Quinn was almost convinced that everything had been an ugly understanding. Lola was in tears and nobody knew why. _

_As still as Logan was, no one succeeded in finding out what really went through his head. Suddenly it felt like everything had been smashed around him. Usually, he could cover it up, or play it off because he was an expert, but it didn't work this time. _

"_I knew her better than anyone," Lola confessed through her tears. "Dana was – is my cousin by blood. Her father and my mother are brother and sister. She called me and… told me she was coming back to PCA, but she didn't want me to say anything. She…wanted it to be a surprise."_

"…_and when was this?" Chase asked, trying to be the one with the most controlled emotions at the moment. _

"_Two weeks ago…"_

"…_and this didn't bother to cross your mind at all?" Zoey questioned Lola, started to get angry. She was way beyond the offended stage. "It took a tragic car accident to finally tell us you were related to her? For almost two years! How could you do that?"_

"_Do what? Be honest? Well, I've done that, Zoey, so just stop it!"_

"_Sure took you long enough!" Zoey yelled back. _

_She was even angrier than Zoey. With her cousin's death, and now her friend turning on her, it didn't really help things._

"_You know what, Zoey?" Lola argued back. "Instead of telling others to be honest, how about you do everyone a favour and stop being so oblivious to what's right in front of you? It's really getting old!"_

"…_and what exactly is that supposed to mean?" the blonde questioned, crossing her arms. The actress threw a discrete glance towards Chase before reverting to become angry again. It would have been nice for Chase's crush on Zoey to be called out, but not under these circumstances. _

"_You guys stop it!" Quinn intervened, getting in between her roommates. "We live in the same dorm for crying out loud! You can't be at each other's throats!"_

"_Oh, yeah?" the slender brunette challenged. "Watch me…"_

"_You want to be immature about it? Fine, let's be immature!"_

"_That's fine. You already have a head start, anyway," Lola icily retorted, storming off. She was mad, but the look in her eyes showed that her sadness and grief outweighed the anger she felt. Michael sighed, going after his girlfriend. Zoey sighed, walking off as well. _

"_That's my cue…" Chase sighed, and ran after Zoey. "Zoe, wait up!"_

_Quinn was quiet for a few seconds, and realized Logan wasn't there anymore. Aside from her own grief, she had to at least had to see if he wasn't drowning in his own. _

_She walked, and stood at the doorway. _

_His head hurt, and now he just felt so damn hollow. _

_Quinn stood there, silently and she knew it would take time. The quicker he grieved, the faster it would take for it to sink in, and then he could slowly start to heal again._

"_I'll be there to pick up the pieces, Logan. I promise…" she said, quiet enough for herself to hear. _

_Logan wasn't ready. _

_He wasn't going to accept it, and anyone that told him any different was a nut. _

_Dana wasn't dead, and with one pinch…_

_He was sure he would awaken from this nightmare…_

_Then again, Logan was sure he would get a lot of things… that didn't mean he would actually get his wish. _

_Not this time._

--

Under a wide, black umbrella to shelter the three of them on that stormy day, the Reese triplets stood under it, and watching their grandfather's casket being lowered into the ground, six feet under. It was under fitting that he be buried beside his wife, Ellen (but everyone of her grandchildren referred to her as Grandma Ellie).

Ellen died of breast cancer when Logan was in the eighth grade, the summer before his freshman year started. He had to come back to PCA and parade like nothing was wrong, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt afterwards.

Rayne had dark glasses to cover her eyes, which consisted of dilated pupils and they were sort of bloodshot from the lack of sleep. All of a sudden, sleep didn't seem safe to her at all. _For fuck's sake,_ she thought, it would have been better for her to die while choking on her last cigarette.

At least with cancer, you were awake and somewhat aware.

She had cried now than she had in her entire lifetime, and wished she could actually stop. If she didn't, there was some serious smoking to be done.

Jason hadn't said much, besides the late night conversations he would have with his brother. That was four days ago since Logan had arrived from PCA, and now today he was hung-over. Yesterday, he thought he would drink his sorrows. He was always the quiet and naïve one, the one who had his head always up in the clouds.

The wine was smooth and dark red, the alcohol very imminent and strong, in fact.

When the liquid went down his throat, flashes of the visitation entered his head.

Reality sucked, especially if you were smacked with it, spontaneously.

To avoid reality, Jason drank cup after cup hoping to drift away from it. As usual, he was wrong about his family being perfect. He was almost jealous of the Brady Bunch (Jealous of a fictional family? How pathetic is that? Very.). They weren't wealthy, but they had each other.

Jason would trade it all, just for that feel for paternal love, and the equal amount of maternal love wouldn't hurt to get as well. He drank the wine until there was nothing in the bottle, hoping to drift.

As he began to drift, things just seemed happier and more lighter to him.

Now, as the minister's words droned on and on, reality reared its ugly head. It was as if that narrow, expensive box containing his grandfather's body took so _fucking_ long to just go, and Jason could deal with the pain afterwards.

It added more salt to his wounds.

The low rumble of thunder sounded, as he watched aunts and uncles talk about their father, like they actually knew him.

"Next we'll have the eulogy by Anthony's oldest son, Malcolm…"

Logan, in the middle, watched his father make his way to the front, with white knuckles as he gripped the umbrella, his face and his eyes holding no emotion, and his jaw set. Rayne could only glare at her mother, and then shoot a dirty look towards her father.

It was all a publicity stunt for the paparazzi, as they stood behind the security lines of the estate, lights going left and right and the annoying sound of cameras were heard.

Jason swallowed the venom threatened to rise within him.

Rayne rolled her eyes, "My bullshit detector will explode from the overdose…"

"I wish it were him in that box," Jason muttered quietly, as his eyes clouded over…

Logan was angered into silence, and he wanted nothing more than to melt into a sea of black, and stay there forever. If he did, he swore he would drown and never rise to the surface again.

Still the thunder would sound, and lightning would fork the sky on that Black Sunday…

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'm done. There was only a shred of QL in the flashback, and that's it. I wanted to be emphasis on the funeral and his family, dysfunctional one. Next chapter will be the last, and I know how to end it. It'll have a long flashback, and then the actual chapter, like I did to this one. So, hang tight with that one. I've decided to write a story (one-shot) about Logan and 9/11 on Saturday called **_**We Are Broken**_**. Yes, it's a songfic. I also have a LoganxZoey friendship oneshot **_**called More Than Chemistry**_** in the works.**

**I still can't believe how well-liked this story is. Thanks so much! I'm hoping the reviews will reach past 100 when I'm done. We can do it! I love you all!**

**Next up: White (chapter title: Reborn)**

**Review!**

**-Erika**

**PS. Review my other pieces while you're at it. Please and thank you. **


	10. Reborn & Renewed

**A/N: Aww, it's over. Well, thanks to everyone that reviewed and stuck by this story. I love you guys, and I'm happy Quinn/Logan has been embraced. I was worried this story wouldn't well-liked, but you've proved me wrong, so thank you.**

**Music: 'What I've Been Looking For' and 'Start of Something New'. Both of which are from High School Musical.**

* * *

**Like A Chameleon**

**Reborn & Renewed**

_White_

_Five years later, it was as if it had all been wiped away with a clean slate. Although, Logan's grandparents were dead and buried, he couldn't help reminiscing with Jason and Rayne. It was amazing what five years could do for you. Jason was at USC, majoring in law so he could become a lawyer. His love life was pretty good because he was still dating his high school sweetheart, Claire. Rayne was a music buff, landing admission in San Diego State University for a major in Music. On the other hand, she was the lead singer of __**Ebony Roses**_

_Logan worked hard, the last two years he had at PCA, developing a perfect balance of sports and academics. In the months of March (Chase's eighteenth birthday bash, which consisted of a new guitar autographed by Billy Talent themselves and getting drunk until they passed out) throughout May 2009, admission letters were going out._

"_Dude, a letter from UCLA has your name on it," Chase told his roommate at breakfast that morning, but Michael sighed when Logan had fallen asleep…again. Finals had been over the previous day, so surprisingly he actually studied until his body couldn't take it, hence the spontaneous sleeping. Sometimes, Quinn stayed up and helped. They had a balance of studying and…well, making out._

"_Whoa, what happened to him?" Zoey asked, while setting her tray down, and giving Chase a brief kiss in greeting. _

"_Finals and the SATs is what happened, but thank God it's over," Michael explained. "Where's Quinn?"_

"_Out like a light," Lola answered, as she set her tray down and sat, as she gave Michael a kiss on the lips before pulling away. "We tried waking her up, but it's like she's dead."_

"_Aww, Quinn… cut it out," they all heard Logan mutter in his sleep. "…You're so bad…"_

"_I don't even want to know…" _

"_Me neither, which is why I'm waking him up," Lola cleared her throat. "Be warned…"_

_Lola took a deep breath and let out an ear-shattering scream that they hadn't thought humanly possible. Logan shot up, his eyes darting everywhere._

"_Not the face! Not the mirrors!" he yelled, half-asleep, and rubbed his eyes. Lola smiled, obviously proud of herself. "Where am I?"_

"_Put that thing away, Lola. It's lethal…" Chase said, while trying to stop the sharp ringing in his ear. Any louder, and they would be bleeding. "Mike, you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I mean, I have to restart my heart, but I'm good…" _

_Who knew his girlfriend could sound like a wild banshee on crack?_

"_Okay, what's going on?" Logan questioned, still looking half-asleep and out of it, a little. He sounded slightly annoyed._

"_Letter from UCLA," Chase explained, tossing it to him. Chase had already got three offers from USC, Boston University, and Columbia University in New York, but he crossed his fingers for CSULA so he could be with Zoey. Logan raised an eyebrow, and took the paper out of the envelope. _

_**Mr. Reese–**_

_**We have reviewed your academics, and are pleased. Your extracurricular activities, especially your athletics, are exceptional and we believe you will be a great addition to our institution. Congratulations, and we hope to see you in the fall of 2009.**_

_**Thank you for choosing UCLA for your post-secondary education.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Gene D. Block**_

_**Chancellor**_

"_Okay, I'm in," he announced, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. "I'm dead tired, but we'll celebrate later… Wake me, and I'll hurt you."_

_Logan walked away from the breakfast table, and found his dorm opening the door. Without a second thought, he fell on his bed and fell asleep. _

_Five years later, he was a budding director/producer, majoring in Television and Broadcasting. Family-wise, the Reeses were slowly becoming a family of five, instead of three. It wasn't all Brady Bunch, but slowly but surely it was progress. _

_He was filming a movie in New York along his father, and it was around Christmastime so naturally he didn't want to be alone. New York was beautiful around Christmastime with the freshly fallen snow covering New York City like a fluffy blanket. _

"_It's beautiful, y'know…" she said, walking hand-in-hand with him. He smirked. _

"_That's two beautiful things I'm lucky to see: snow when it just falls on the ground, and you when I wake up in the morning everyday." _

_Her cheeks were already red from the cold, and it had reddened even more when he leaned in and pecked her cheek. _

_Anytime was good as now. _

"_Quinn?" Logan asked her, as they stopped walking. A quizzical look came on her face, and she didn't know what was going on. The Christmas light of red, green, and gold adorned the giant Christmas tree they were standing at. _

"_Logan, what's wrong?" _

_Even her smarts wouldn't help her predicting what was coming next. _

_He took her hands in his, as the snow had slowly begun to fall again as snowflakes. _

"_Quinn, you know I love you. Sometimes, I think about it, and laugh because it all started with free throws. They all say that the one who is the meanest to you, is actually the one in love with you," he said, and slowly got down one of one knee. She put a hand to her mouth and instantly the tears could be seen springing to her eyes. _

"_Oh my God, Logan… I – " _

"_I'm in insanely in love with you," he admitted, as flecks of snow adorned them. Choked happy sobs made its way, as he produced a ring before her eyes. It was a simple silver band with little diamonds surrounding the silver band. It sparkled. It was totally simple, and… totally Quinn. People had stopped to watch the spectacle. "…so answer me, Quinn… will you marry me?"_

"_Come on, honey! Say yes!" a lady had yelled to her. _

"_How can you not marry a cutie like that?" another lady said, with a slight Irish accent._

"_Come on, Quinn. The people have spoken," he smirked playfully in order to persuade her. She didn't need persuasion, though. She laughed and cried at the same time, never imaging this would happen to her. _

_She smiled, and wiped her tears away. _

"_Yes…" she answered, and then said a little louder, laughing a little. "Yes, Logan… I'll marry you!"_

_She helped him up, and he slipped the ring on her finger. _

"_I'll marry you…" _

_He laughed, and placed her hand on her cheek, "You'd better…"_

_Beneath falling snow, and cheers from pure strangers, Logan and Quinn kissed in a soft flurry of white snow. _

_New York __**was**__ really beautiful at Christmastime… _

--

The traditional Wedding March played, as she walked down the aisle. Her brunette tresses cascaded around her, the sparkly tiara on her head, contrasting against it. The dress flowed and the ivory material hugged her body with every step that she took. With a strapless Zoey Brooks original, she walked down the aisle… every second closer to becoming his wife.

Rayne was no longer than troubled sixteen-year-old, but the twenty something year old piecing her life back together for she, too, was engaged to her drummer and college boyfriend, Brad.

"_Wow, you and no cigarette. The world is ending," he laughed, as he talked to his sister on the phone. _

"_Shut up, you loser, before I go psycho-bitch on you," Rayne scolded playfully, and smiled genuinely. It made her wonder when was the last time she actually did that for real. "One, I'm quitting, and two… Brad just proposed to me."_

"_Get out! No way…" Logan replied, in genuine surprise. "Well, I'm happy for you but as your brother, and oldest triplet, Brad better handle you properly or I'll deal with him."_

"…_oh great, my own security. Fun," she said, sarcastically. "Honestly, Jay did the interrogating for both of you, so ease up will ya?"_

"_Aww, my wittle sister growing up…"_

_Logan could just tell by the sound of her voice that another sarcastic remark was coming on. _

"_I suppose you want me to play Peek-A-Boo with you, right?"_

_Logan rolled his eyes, and laughed. _

_Rayne was just being Rayne, and he wouldn't have preferred it any other way._

"You out did yourself, Zoey," Lola whispered to her friend quietly. They were bridesmaids with cherry red dresses (since red happened to be Logan's signature colour). Rayne's dress was almost a darker red, and Zoey added a bit of black to it, just to give the dress that edge. Rayne grew her hair out a little, and now it went to her shoulder. It was now dyed auburn red. "Quinn looks like a princess. I'm gonna cry, I swear…"

_I'm good, _she thought with a satisfactory grin.

"…Logan has left the building…" Jason whispered to Chase and Michael. Malcolm taped the whole thing, feeling like the luckiest dad ever… even though he didn't deserve it. He knew he didn't.

She looked more radiant through ever, and he thought she was glowing. He almost willed himself not to blink because he didn't want to miss anything. He had gotten a kick out of her "bra bag" but this was so much better.

So damn worth it…

Like an angel, she smiled at him, finally reaching the altar, and she handed Lola her bouquet of ivory stargazers and carnations. Words couldn't describe how Quinn felt that day. She almost had to pinch herself to see if it was real.

Was she actually in this wedding dress?

Was she going to marry the one boy, who had gone from picking on her mercilessly, to loving her mercilessly?

…but when she stared into those eyes of his, the ones she used to love and hate seeing at the same time, she answered her own question.

Yes.

She was marrying him, and she was going to be Mrs. Logan Reese by the end of the day.

"I take you, Quinn Sophia Pensky, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer, 'till death do us part," Logan recited the vow as told, but then added for humour. "…but I'm not gonna die because I'm the _real_ Superman, Clark Kent is just my understudy. Shhh, don't tell anyone…"

And he winked, making his bride, family and friends laugh.

He slipped the wedding ring on her finger, and smiled.

"I take you, Logan Matthew Reese, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold," she paused, as her face reddened a little, but they were tears of joy. Only the tears hadn't shown up yet. "…in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer, 'til death do us part."

A silver wedding band sat on his finger.

"…so by the power invested by the power in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said, and then tried to hold back the laugh threatened to escape him. "Yes, Logan. You may kiss your bride…"

"Score!"

Quinn laughed, and in a flash she felt Logan's lips crash into hers…

_Before another word was said, Logan reached her over and kissed on the cheek. Time stopped for her and that very moment, and when he moved away, PCA seemed normal around, but no words could come out of her mouth._

"_See, Quinn. I have that affect on everyone," he pointed out, although in the back on his mind he wandered why on Earth he would do something so impulsive as to kiss Quinn…even if it was just a simple cheek kiss. His face grew into a cocky smile. "I leave them all speechless…"_

"In a year, that'll be us, and a baby too…" Chase whispered to Zoey, pecking her cheek. She smiled, and leaned into him. Zoey was about six weeks pregnant, so she wasn't showing yet.

"I can't wait…"

Lola sniffled, and wiped at her eyes, tears of joy already threatening to show, "I always cry at weddings…"

Michael pulled her close and kissed his fiancée's hair, "…then stock up on tissue for ours…"

She laughed, as Michael wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

"_Why did you choose to rescue me?"_

_Logan shrugged with a smirk and they walked to photography class. The one class they had together besides English, and Chemistry._

"_It's simple, Pensky," he smirked at her, brushing a strand of hair from her black thinned-glasses. He actually preferred the glasses on her, because to him, they only made her essence brighten. He'd never tell anyone though. "I felt like it."_

It was as if time stopped.

As she wrapped her arms around her husband, they kissed shortly once more.

The sun seemed to shine a little brighter, making all the colours possible on the stained glassed windows make miniature sized rainbows.

They pulled away, and hugged.

"You look hot in white," he had told her quietly with a teasing smile, and kissed her for the cameras once again…

The newly formed husband and wife posed for pictures with the ones who loved them most underneath a sunny blue sky, riddled with fluffy _white_ clouds…

Rayne smiled, and hugged her sister-in-law, "Welcome to the family."

…and then Jason hugged her, and whispered making her giggle, "…you know where to find me if my brother drives you crazy…"

It wasn't the end to the story that was Logan and Quinn, but rather the start of a new one…

* * *

**Awww, now it's really over. **

**Ten chapters, ten colours. **

**I want to really thank you for the bottom of my heart for the loyal readers, and the reviewers that basically crammed my mailbox. That's a good thing, don't worry. I was holding off writing this because I didn't want to end it, but it was nagging at me. So I had to. Now, I'm sad. Thank you guys so much, because by writing this story, it's helped me maintain a balance of DL and QL. If someone had told me that I would write QL, I would've thought you were on crack or something. **

…**but I've proved myself wrong. **

**I just wanted to clear up that Logan got his acceptance letter when he was eighteen and he and Quinn had been dating for two years. Then he proposed at twenty-one (five years later from the age of sixteen, that is). The actual wedding happens when they're about 23-24. Hope that clears up any confusion.**

**As a treat, every review that comes in for this chapter will be replied…even the non-signed ones, trust me. **

**Listen to the music as you read. On a random note, who caught all that LQ on the Radio episode, and then when Zoey won the radio, Logan and Quinn high-fived and hugged each other. Cute! That's what motivated me…**

…**now that the story is over, I shall bid you farewell… **

**In the meantime, there are 34 other stories in which I've written. Drop a nice review on those too.**

**Peace out, **

**-Erika **


End file.
